The love
by Olivia Tao11
Summary: Kid X Crona isi siary crona :) just check this :D


The Love

Olivia Tao11

Halo.. saya kembali

Maaf karena update Love Begins From hate lama.. tapi segera setelah saya mempunyai waktu luang.. saya akan segera mengupload chapter selanjutnya…

Karena itu saya mau memberikan Oneshot ini untuk permohonan maaf

Disclaimer: I don't own anything… just the plot of this story… They are belongs to Atsushi Okubo

Okay.. let the story begins ^^

Cinta..

Benda apa yang mereka bicarakan itu ?

Seperti apa bentuknya ?

Apa sama seperti tiap-tiap cairan yang di suntikkan Medusa-sama padaku ketika aku masih kecil ?

Atau sebuah ruangan yang lebih gelap dari ruangan yang pernah digunakan Medusa-sama untuk mengurungku ?

Aku tidak tahu..

Tapi Maka dan yang lain sering membicarakannya…

Katanya cinta itu indah

Katanya cinta itu berwarna-warni..

Apa aku juga harus mengatakan hal yang sama ?

Bahwa cinta itu indah ?

Padahal aku sendiri belum pernah merasakannya..

Ragnarok pernah berkata padaku..

"Kamu tak membutuhkan cinta… cinta hanya akan membuatmu lemah dan kita hanya akan semakin di buang oleh Medusa-sama karenanya!"

"Hei Crona! Ayo kita pergi ke taman~!" ajak Maka pada sahabatnya tersebut.

"T-tapi… aku tidak bisa bergaul dengan siapapun.. aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku harus menghadapi situasi seperti ini.." gumam Crona hampir seperti desahan.

"Ayolah! Kamu tidak akan sendirian.. ada aku, Soul, Patty, Liz, Kid, Tsubaki dan Black Star!" kata Maka sambil menggandeng Crona.

Cinta..

Apa seperti tiap-tiap mimpi burukku dimalam hari ?

Apa seperti… entahlah… aku kehabisan perumpamaan….

Tapi yang jelas… Medusa-sama tak pernah memberikan hal tersebut padaku.

Kalau kata Maka

Ribuan kertas pun tak dapat mendeskripsikannya

Kata Soul

Orang yang tidak pernah jatuh cinta itu tidak keren

Kata Patty

Cinta itu seperti ribuan jerapah yang berkumpul jadi satu…

Kata Liz

Cinta itu sebuah hal yang membuat kedua orang bersama

Kata Tsubaki

Cinta adalah hal yang dapat membuat kita melindungi orang lain

Kata Black Star

Cinta itu adalah suatu hal yang harus diberikan padanya karena dia adalah Tuhan

Kata Shinigami-kun

Ah… Shinigami-kun … orang yang entah mengapa, jika aku bersamanya..

Aku merasa nyaman..

Katanya Cinta adalah suatu hal yang jika dirasakan ia nyaman bersama kita dan begitupun sebaliknya…

Crona duduk di bangku taman sambil memperhatikan teman-temannya.

"Kenapa tidak ikut main ?" kata sebuah suara dari belakang Crona.

Crona berbalik.

"Ah, Shinigami-kun… um.. tidak… a-aku…. Tidak tahu…" kata Crona terbata-bata.

"Sekali-kali ikutlah bermain bersama…" katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Ah.. i-iya." Kata Crona.

"Oh ya Crona… jangn panggil aku Shinigami-kun.. panggil saja aku Kid…" kata Kid sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Entah Crona yang salah lihat atau saat Kid berkata demikian.. ada semburat pink di pipinya.

"Ah baik S-shini… maksudku Kid-kun.." kata Crona sambil tersenyum. Senyum manis yang bahkan baru pertama kali dilihat oleh Kid.

Perasaan nyaman…

Apa sama dengan yang kurasakan sekarang ?

Itu artinya aku jatuh cinta dengan S-shini… maksudku Kid-kun ?

Perasaan hangat yang menyelimuti hati..

Perasaan yang mendekap hangat seluruh tubuhku…

Apa seperti ini ?

Crona menutup buku hariannya. Buku yang bertahun-tahun di banyawanya sebagai tempat mencurahkan hati…

Diletakkannya buku bersampul hitam itu di laci mejanya.

Sudah bertahun-tahun dia tak mengguratkan tinta lagi di buku tersebut.

Diliriknya jam dinding yang bersandar tepat di samping atas tempat tidurnya.

"Jam tiga..", gumamnya.

Diperhatikannya sosok yang terlelap di sampingnya. Seorang anak berusia empat tahun tengah terlelap, tangan-tangan kecilnya merengkuh boneka kelinci hitam yang diberikan untuknya saat ulang tahunnya yang ke dua.

Disampingnya lagi terlelap seorang laki-laki dengan tiga garis putih di rambutnya.

Suami dan anak tercintanya. Hidup barunya. Cinta yang sudah lama di inginkannya.

"Um…? Mama ?" tiba-tiba anak yang berbaring di sampingnya itu terbangun.

"Ah ? Ya Kira-chan ?" Tanya Crona.

"Kira-chan cayang mama.." kata anak berambut hitam itu sambil memeluk Crona… ah bukan… ibunya itu sekilas.. lalu kembali terlelap.

"Mama juga sayang kamu Kira-chan… dan kamu juga Kid-kun…" kata Crona sambil tersenyum.

Di ambilnya buku bersampul putih dari dalam bantal. Disana tertempel… wajah Kira-cah waktu lahir, lalu foto pernikahannya dengan Kid-kun, foto Maka dan Soul yang menggendong anak pertama mereka, foto Tsubaki yang sedang berbulan madu dengan Black Star, foto Liz dan Patty yang sedang berlibur ke hawai… ini adalah cinta… kehidupan barunya….. kasih sayang yang tak pernah di dapatkannya. Sekarang Crona dapat mendeskripsikan cinta…. Cinta miliknya…

Cinta

Adalah suatu rumah tempatmu pulang…

Dimana ada orang-orang yang begitu kau sayangi… menunggu kepulanganmu..

FIN

Oke ini adalah akhir

Saya tunggu Review dari anda


End file.
